Черный человек
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: Пророческие сны не всегда бывают понятны сразу.


Черный человек

Энакину снился черный человек. Он шел по коридору и кого-то искал. Энакин боялся, что его. Встреча с черным человеком пугала невероятно. Казалось, если он только посмотрит на мальчика, то непременно случится нечто невыносимо ужасное. Но тут появился джедай. Он крался по коридору, накинув на голову капюшон, и Энакин понял, кого ищет черный человек на самом деле. Но бояться не перестал. Он знал, что ни капюшон, ни все искусство джедая от черного человека не укроют. Когда черный человек настиг того, кого искал, в его руке вспыхнул красный световой меч. Конечно, у джедая тоже был световой меч, и начался поединок, а Энакин стоял и смотрел, и ничего не мог сделать. Но вот джедай повернулся к нему лицом и Энакин узнал его: это был его учитель Оби-Ван! И в тот же миг красный меч пронзил джедая насквозь. Энакин закричал от ужаса и проснулся.

Он понял, что лежит в своей постели и никакого черного человека рядом нет. Зато учитель как раз рядом, его легкие шаги слышны из-за двери.

\- В чем дело, Энакин? – Оби-Ван появился в дверном проеме. – Почему ты кричишь?

\- Я видел страшный сон, - отозвался мальчик. – Очень страшный.

Оби-Ван подошел и сел на край кровати. Энакин смотрел на него и думал, что ничего ужасного не случилось. Вот он, учитель, живой и здоровый. Но страх почему-то не проходил.

\- Учитель, это правда, что сны могут сбыться? Магистр Винду говорил, что сны – послание Силы…

\- Не все сны. Но такое бывает. Почему ты думаешь, что твой сон – не просто кошмар?

\- Не знаю, - Энакин поежился. – Просто чувство такое. Ну, бывает, знаете, такое чувство…

\- Знаю. Что именно тебе приснилось?

\- Черный человек. Он… у него был красный меч…

\- Красный световой меч? Значит, эти ситх. Они используют красные мечи.

\- Но вы же убили ситха! – воскликнул Энакин. - Разве нет?

\- Да, убил. Но их наверняка было двое, так у них принято. Так что есть еще один. Он мог взять себе ученика, и теперь их снова двое.

\- И они ищут вас, чтобы отомстить?

\- Возможно. Ты видел его лицо?

\- Нет, оно было закрыто маской. Сплошной, под ней ничего не видно. Но мне все равно было страшно на него смотреть. А у вас был капюшон. И седая борода, я даже не сразу вас узнал…

\- Значит, все это будет нескоро. Можешь спать спокойно.

\- Но учитель! Как я могу спать, зная, что он убьет вас? Что вы умрете?

\- А раньше ты не знал, что я не бессмертен? Конечно, я умру, рано или поздно. Но посмотри на свой сон с оптимистической точки зрения: мне удастся дожить до старости, что не у всех получается. Ты к тому времени будешь уже мастерам-джедаем и обзаведешься собственным учеником…

\- Я как-то не подумал с такой стороны…

\- Так подумай. А я запомню твое предупреждение: как только обзаведусь седой бородой, начну опасаться ситха в черной маске. Хотя нет, я поступлю проще – сбрею бороду. И тогда твой сон не сбудется.

Энакин засмеялся. Тень черного человека отступила, но не исчезла совсем.

\- Ты боишься?

Энакин неохотно кивнул. Признаваться в своем страхе, тем более таком бессмысленном, было неприятно.

\- Ситхи – жестокие и коварные существа, бояться их вполне естественно, более того, разумно.

\- Но вы-то не боитесь!

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Вы победили ситха!

\- Но это не значит, что я не считаю их опасными. Я не настолько самонадеян. Тогда я победил, но в другой раз могу проиграть. Однако нет смысла думать об этом сейчас. Мы в храме, под защитой множества джедаев, сюда ситхам не проникнуть.

\- Как хорошо было бы избавиться от них совсем!

\- Возможно, однажды это удастся. Существует мнение, что именно ты будешь тем, кто избавит мир от ситхов.

\- Я?! Я бы с радостью! Но как я смогу?

\- Ты одарен Силой больше прочих. Сейчас, конечно, ты почти не умеешь ею управлять, но со временем можешь стать одним из лучших джедаев. Если будешь стараться.

\- Я буду! – воскликнул Энакин. – Я и так стараюсь! Вы же знаете!

\- Знаю. И ты многому научишься, только имей терпение. А теперь пора спать. Завтра тебе понадобятся силы.

Энакин вдруг почувствовал себя очень усталым.

\- Да, правда, пора спать, - он широко зевнул. – Доброй ночи, учитель!

На следующее утро смутные воспоминания о пережитом страхе все еще тревожили Энакина. Оби-Ван это заметил.

\- Все еще беспокоишься о ситхе в маске? Я знаю хорошее лекарство от подобных тревог. Бери-ка меч и шагом марш в зал. Хорошая тренировка отлично помогает от кошмаров. Если ты научишься драться как следует, никакой ситх тебя не одолеет!


End file.
